


Sunday Funday

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: In Three Years [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: His thoughts went back to the dream he just had. It was a recurring dream of them having animalistic sex, always at night, ever the moon caressed her pale skin, and that was the signal that it wasn't real. It's been weeks since that day at the ice cream parlor since he tasted her lips and felt her soft, pliant body against his hard one.Since the smelt her strawberry scent.Vegeta groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a deliciously firm squeeze. He had tried everything to quench the thirst the woman gave him.





	Sunday Funday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back! This last year was chaotic and merely horrendous. However, I survived! I will try to update weekly, as I had promised. Right now, I'm trying to finish all the fics I have lined up and update as fast as I can. Thank you for your patience! Let's get on with the fic!

Moans and groans came out of full, pink lips as white teeth bit into them as she tried to muffle the noise. He kissed her with force and swallowed her moans. 

"Let them out. I want to hear you moan for me.” He rasped against her ear, the sound of his deep, gravelly voice sent her into overdrive. The man picked up the speed, he slammed into her body mercilessly, and the woman began to scream. Her legs trembled and she tried to grasp for something to hold on. “Scream for me, woman. I want to hear you moan for me; beg for me.” He growled and bit into her neck, his hands grabbed her hand, and they interlaced their fingers. The bed slammed against the wall with a tempo that matched their activities. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, and her strawberry scent engulfed him.

“Come for me, woman. Say my name.” 

“Vegeta!”

Vegeta woke with a start and sat on his bed. He glanced at the window and groaned, threw himself back to the bed, and scrubbed his face with a scarred hand. It was a dream, of course, it was. The Earth didn’t have a moon since Piccolo destroyed the satellite to stop Gohan’s Oozaru transformation. Vegeta looked at the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. The woman insisted that he needed “home goodies”, as she called them. Some were useful, others, not so much. It read at 7:20 am. He woke up 10 minutes earlier than usual. The Saiyan prince got up from the bed and walked in a lethargic pace towards the bathroom. It was Sunday, as in his day to relax. He learned the hard way that rest was vital for a fighter of his caliber; his muscles needed to recover from his strenuous and arduous training. The Saiyan prince stepped inside the shower and let the cold water engulf him in its wet embrace. The shower was the best thing the woman brought for him, it felt as if he was standing right under a waterfall. 

He lathered his body with the unscented soap, something he will always be silently grateful to her since Saiyan senses, especially the sense of smell, were very sensitive and a strong scent would just give Vegeta a headache. His thoughts went back to the dream he just had. It was a recurring dream of them having animalistic sex, always at night, always the moon caressed her pale skin, and that was the signal that it wasn’t real. It’s been weeks since that day at the ice cream parlor. It’s been weeks since he tasted her lips and felt her soft, pliant body against his hard one. 

Since he smelt her strawberry scent.

Vegeta groaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a deliciously firm squeeze. He had tried everything to quench the thirst the woman gave him. However, not even a good lay with a few of the male and female staff of Capsule Corp. cut it. They simply weren’t Bulma. Fucking cock, why would you want the annoying woman? I know she’s hot, but so are her mother, Kakarrot’s harpy, and the multi-personality wench, and you don’t see me having fantasies about them! Control yourself! The Saiyan prince reprimanded his hard-on and gave a sigh when it twitched at the thought of Bulma. He knew that no matter what he said, his cock was right on one thing. 

He wanted the woman. 

Vegeta turned off the water and power dried himself as he walked back to his room, he grabbed his swimsuit. His swimsuit was a simple pair of training, black shorts, and left to the kitchen to find something to eat. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon made him sigh with delight as he walked into the kitchen and saw Panchy Briefs as she cooked and sang with the radio some American tunes. Vegeta identified the genre as American pop since it seems that’s the only music the older woman listened to. The blonde turned and smiled at the Saiyan prince, she shimmed towards the man and gave him a peck on the cheek. For the moment, she was the only person that could do that without dying, as Vegeta secretly loved her mothering.

“Vegeta, dear! Good morning! I hope you’re hungry, I’m cooking your favorites; pancakes and bacon!” The woman informed him in her cheerful way, grabbed the Saiyan’s hand, and twirled at the rhythm of the music. Vegeta let her use his hand to dance and just chuckled a bit at her childish antics. Mrs. Briefs made the prince sit at the table as she brought all the food. 

"Dig in!" Panchy smiled as she sat down and ate her breakfast; as the duo ate in silence, Dr. Brief and Bulma arrived at the table. “Good morning, dear! Eat so we can go to the cruise!” Panchy smiled at her husband, the enthusiasm could be felt coming from her in waves. Dr. Briefs laughed and did what his wife asked. As the older couple were excited about the trip, Bulma, on the other hand, sat next to Vegeta and grabbed her coffee mug and filled it almost to the brim with coffee, dumped half the sugar container and drank the sugary-caffeine drink with a happy sigh. Vegeta gazed at her with the corner of his eye, the woman looked beautiful, even disheveled. She wore light blue PJ shorts, a gray, sleeveless undershirt, that with his trained eyes he could make out her hard nipples and how her perky breast bounced with every breath she took, her long, turquoise hair was up in a messy bun, and he just wanted to devour her right here on the table.

“Morning’, do you need me to drive you to the port?” Bulma yawns the question to her parents as she helped herself to some pancakes. Her father dismissed her offer with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Your mother and I will take a cab. Enjoy your free day; you had been working none stop.” As her father told her between bites of his breakfast, and he was right. Since the future kid came to warn them about the androids menace, she has been working on some blueprints about a time machine. She was 98% percent sure that she was the one that made that machine the boy came to their time. However, she was relieved to have at least one day to take it easy. She glanced at the silent Saiyan warrior as he gulped down his orange juice, her eyes glued to his throat as he swallowed. The reason she was working none stop was sitting right there with them. Since they made out at Rainbow Ice Cream Parlor, she had been avoiding the prince. He was too tempting and confusing for her to deal at the moment. His hot/cold demeanor towards her was suffocating. Also, the growing lust she had for Vegeta was consuming, she wanted to be on his bed every single day and submit to him most intimately. That was an intimidating thought to her independent persona. Bulma smiled at her dad and finished her breakfast. 

“Then, I will relax! I hope you two have fun on your vacation!” 

\---

“Have a great trip!” Bulma told her parents as they got in the cab that would take them to the port, her dad hugged her and finished to load the luggage into the trunk of the taxi.

“Thank you, my berry!” Panchy hugged her daughter. “Tried to keep Vegeta some company. He looks lonely, berry.” Bulma blushed at her mom’s words. 

“I doubt he wants my company, mom.” 

“Mmm, this time you’re wrong, sweetie. Even Saiyans hate to be alone. Go talk with him, or better yet, have your way with him.” Finished the blonde with a dreamy sigh as her daughter sputtered. 

“MOM!”

“Ohhh, honey! If I was your age or younger! I would have already conquered his heart or at least had raunchy, porn level sex with him.” 

“MOOOM, please! Stop! Besides, you’re married!” At that, Paunchy laughed and began to walk towards the cab.

“Berry, just because I am doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate all the handsome men that flock us! That Piccolo is dreamy, too, you know!” Panchy got in the cab and waved at her daughter. “Go and have fun with that, Saiyan, hunk! You need it, honey!” Bulma’s mom shouted as the cab drove away from Capsule Corp. Bulma blushed and walked toward the house as the staff whispered and snickered among themselves at the scene.

“Gods, can my mom be more extra?” 

\----

The sun warmed his body as he rested on one of the recliners at the pool, the blue sky looked beautiful with the huge pool area at Capsule Corp. Residency. It was simply gorgeous, with all the greenery that surrounded the artificial lake. He was finally alone; the woman was nowhere to be seen, and he could finally stop thinking about her. This was his alone time, where he could device new training strategies and simply enjoy the sun on his tanned skin. He was finally away from the tempting woman. 

How wrong he was. 

He was so relaxed he didn’t feel her ki signature getting closer to him until she spoke. 

“Hey, Geta! Whatchu doing?” Bulma asked the sunbathing Saiyan. He cursed in his native tongue and sat up. 

“What the hell are you doing here, woman?” He almost snarled at her when he saw her flinch Vegeta sighed and laid back on the chair. “I’m sunbathing, something that you should do since your pale ass is always tinkering away in the laboratory of yours.” He snickered when he heard her raspberry as her answer.

“Vegeta, you’re such a mean ass! Ughh! Why I even bother trying to have a conversation with you?” Bulma fumed, turned away from him. Vegeta heard the clasp of a bottle opening, and he peeked at her; he wished he hadn’t. Bulma had changed from her pajamas to a light blue bikini, her pale skin was visible in all her glory. She then proceeds to rub some white substance on her skin, and his brain went to overdrive. Vegeta gave a growl and stomped his way toward the pool and dived in. Bulma ignored his antics and finished rubbing sunblock on herself before she followed the Saiyan to the pool. The Saiyan prince floated and tried to block the sensual image of his mind when he finally was able to will his erection away; Bulma splashed at him with a bucket of water. He spluttered and glared at her. She laughed and did it again, but this time he reacted and splashed her back. 

For a few minutes, the two played in the gigantic pool, Bulma laughed, and Vegeta chuckled at the childish antics of the scientist. Bulma then hugged Vegeta as she tried to calm her laughter. The warrior stiffened and repressed a shudder as he felt her body press against his. Her soft breast pressed against his muscular chest, her delicate hands held him in place, his scarred hands took hold of her waist. Bulma blushed a bit and looked into his dark eyes; they shinned with lust now. The scientist swallowed and in a timid voice called him.

“Ve-Vegeta?” The prince crushed his against hers, his kiss animalistic and hungry, Bulma moaned and kissed him back. Her tongue coaxed his out to play, Vegeta pushed her to the edge of the pool, he trapped her with his body. The lust and hunger he felt since that day in the ice cream parlor finally had an outlet. His heart raced, his blood boiled, and his skin itched in a way that only the woman could soothe away. Vegeta’s lips left hers, and he trailed down her neck, his left hand grabbed her hair and pushed her head to the side. 

Bulma’s pale hands caressed his shoulders and torso, she couldn’t stop touching him. He felt amazing, strong, and brutal, different from Yamcha. Bulma whined, and he went back to her lips, he kissed her again, and she heard him murmured something in his native tongue. It was a low guttural sound, the vowels sounded long and sensual. He nipped her lobe and growled something that made her even wetter; as he whispered in her ear, the Saiyan ripped her bikini top, exposing her breast and swollen nipples. He gazed at her and gave her a dark smirk, with a push he sat Bulma on the edge of the pool and began to lick and suck her nipples. Bulma felt powerless under the sensations that her body was going through. Never in a million years, she would’ve thought that she could feel so hot and sexual as she felt right now. He growled something in that mesmerizing language, and her back touched the floor, her hips were held by him as he ripped her bikini bottom. Bulma squeaked and blushed at the look he gave her. 

“Fuck, Bulma. You’re so wet, and I’m so thirsty.” He rasped in a low voice and licked her lower lips. As he lapped and sucked on her clit, Bulma could just moan and gasp. Yamcha never gave her oral, he said he didn’t like the taste of it. However, Vegeta was determined to eat her entirely. His fingers came to play with her pussy as he pushed one inside, his lips and tongue still played with her. She was about to cum, as he felt her near her peak, he sucked harder; his fingers thrust hard inside her. With a final suck and thrust, Bulma felt her orgasm hit her hard. She screamed his name and gasped as she tried to calm down. 

Bulma opened her eyes and gazed at the man on top of her. They were on the floor, near the edge of the pool. Vegeta was naked, and he was in a position to get inside her. He kissed her and asked something in that guttural language.

"Huh?" She asked eloquently, the Saiyan prince licked his lips, Bulma followed the movement.

"Let me inside." He rasped again in brushed the tip of his wet cock against her swollen pussy. Bulma moaned and nodded, with bare restraint of his part, he thrust inside of her, his thick cock filled her. It was simply amazing how good the man felt inside her, how hot and heavy it felt. How his raspy voice described all the filthy things he wanted to do to her; he changed from English to his native language, and that just droved Bulma insane with lust. He nipped her neck, and that made her cum hard; her thighs wrapped around him in a strong vice grip, and he came after her; his cum filled her pussy and dripped on her lips when he slipped out of her. 

As they lay by the pool, Vegeta gazed at the woman who grinned at him with a blinding smile and cuddles against him. Well, it was a Funday this Sunday.

T.B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This was my first smut in a long ass time! I hope it was decent enough! Please, let me know if it was or if it wasn’t! 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Peach Jam-88rising, Joji, BlocBoy JB  
> Starships-Nicki Minaj  
> Ball For Me-Post Malone, Nicki Minaj  
> I Like It-Cardi B, Bad Bunny  
> Bed-Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande  
> Audio-Sia, Diplo, & Labyrinth  
> Tronky (Feat. De La Ghetto)-Jowell &Randy, De La Ghetto  
> Descontrol-Daddy Yankee  
> Caile- (feat. Zion & De La Ghetto)  
> Caile- Tito el Bambino


End file.
